Warframe- From Mag to Now
by thatoneninjaframe
Summary: A Warframe story following Mag's perspective.. Except this time, I'm rebooting it. This time with: A more energetic Mag! Still as lorebreaking as ever! This is Fanfiction, ya'know! Probably better sentence structure spelling! Some.. other.. stuff.
1. READ PLEASE!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I am going to restart this fanfiction series from scratch.

Bombard me with suggestions, I'd like to integrate them into this reboot.

It'll be almost the same thing as the last one, but I'll be making changes and improvements from last time.

AND: If you want to know why I haven't updated it recently it's because I've been doing.. college things. But I hope you'll support me in the future with suggestions, ideas, etc. to help improve it as I restart!

Since the first chapter is coming out later today, I'll add in a key for what represents what. (5/25 or 5/26, depending on where you live.)

 _ITALICS:_ Thought.

 **BOLD:** Speech

 _ **BOLD, ITALIC, UNDERLINED:**_ Author's note.

A fair warning:

If you like the canon, you won't like this.

Hype! Or no hype.


	2. Chapter 1 - Awake

Warframe: Tenno Beginnings

Hundreds of years, the powerful, skilled warriors known as the Tenno were held in cryosleep, their memories being damaged slowly as centuries drifted by. However, new threats suddenly started to appear across the galaxy, forcing them to wake once again.

-MAG's POV-

My eyes shot open, suddenly. It felt like it was my first few seconds of life, even though it was easy to tell that what happened to me was an intense form of amnesia, which resulted from an obviously lengthy time in a cryopod.

For a while, I looked around to find out what the room looked like. Frosted over bits and pieces of white and gold metallic plates covered the walls and ceiling, with the door directly in front of me. Much of it was tinted blue, as I was staring from the inside of a cryopod to the outside world around me.

But that was when I looked down and noticed that my cryopod was situated about thirty feet in the air.

 _'Wait a second, why is it-'_

And that was when it opened, causing me to plummet all of that distance towards the ground. I inhaled deeply as thoughts raced through my mind.

 _'OHGODOHGOD NO-'_

I hit the floor, but surprisingly I felt no pain. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out all the breath I took in earlier.

 _'What a relief...'_

That was when a blue transparent orb that formed itself around me shimmered for a few seconds, slowly shifting in and then out of vision.

 _'An energy shield. Good! I didn't want to break a leg.'_

My limbs were still stiff, though, and trying to move was troublesome. After some minutes of struggling, I finally got to my feet. That was when a video transmission appeared to my right, startling me. I jumped back until I realized it was built into the interface of my helmet. It seemed to be a middle aged woman with purple robes and a hat that covered much of her head.

 _'Thats a silly outfit..'_ I thought.

Then she started to speak.

 **"Tenno, you do not know who I am, but this is important. You are unarmed and in danger, and I want to help you. I am the Lotus, your friend, helper, and guide. There is much to do, but I suggest you find somewhere to hide."**

 **"Err.. I have a lot of questions, Lotus, like-."** I stammered out. My speech was impaired by the cryosleep, as well.

 **"Now."** the Lotus replied, with a harsher tone.

Since I wanted to live, I listened to her, managing to switfly climb up one of the walls and then find refuge in some of the bars far above me, which provided both a vantage point and a way to conceal myself.

 **"The questions will have to come later, when you aren't being hunted."**

 _'Hunted? By who?'_ I thought to myself, pondering up in the metal rafters.

The large door to the room quickly and unexpectedly slid open. Out came several men in tan and orange suits, with large helmets that covered their faces. They scanned around, obviously looking for me, whilst blabbering about my whereabouts.

 **"Gah! Where is the Tenno**?" The largest, most burly of all of them said. Considering his stature, unique color, and the fact that he spoke first, he obviously was the leader of this squad.

 **"Did they escape?"** A smaller, more puny one said, from his side.

 **"Of course not, dimwit. This vault has been buried underground for centuries now, there's no way it could be possible."**

That statement made me realize that, after some time, they'd find me be. I reached out my hand, focusing on my foes, when suddenly a burst of blue energy burnt out from my palm. I drew it back and they flew into the air, screaming. A frightening 'crack' was heard from them and I cringed, but, thankfully, they were dead. I let out a sigh of relief and slid down the wall and onto the ground. Then, I walked out the door. It slid open slowly and dramatically, and an icy wind blasted into the room. The blinding light of the Sun shined onto my face, forcing me to cover my eyes with my arm.

" **So, Lotus, about those questions..."**


End file.
